Tales Of Kingdom Hearts
by Rock Raider
Summary: After Lloyd & Colette finish destroying the Exsphere's, the group gets together & spends some time on a ship at sea. During a storm, they're all swept off & seperated & find themselves on a new adventure. A Tales Of SymphoniaxKingdom Hearts Crossover.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, Kratos, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, & Regal, as well as all other Tales Of Symphonia characters belong to Namco. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, & all other Disney characters belong to Disney. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, & all other Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix. All I own is this story.

**Tales Of Kingdom Hearts.**

By:Rock Raider.

"Lloyd, wake up!"

A brown haired 17 year old boy wearing a red shirt with brown buttons on it & red boots & gloves, as well as dark gray pants held up by suspenders with a sword in a scabbard on each side of his belt slowly roused from sleep. His blurry vision focused on a shorter, excited-looking boy with white hair & blue shorts & a T-shirt.

"What is it, Genis?" The sleeping boy, Lloyd asked, sounding drowsy. "I just got back from my quest to destroy the Exspheres with Colette & I'd like to sleep."

"Aw, that's a shame." Genis said. "Because everybody's downstairs & they look really anxious to see you."

Lloyd moaned. "Alright, Genis." He said in defeat. "I'll be down soon." He slowly rolled off the bed onto his feet. The minute he got to his feet, though, he felt much more energetic. He followed an excited Genis down the steps. Once Lloyd opened the door, he saw everybody he went on the journey to reunite Sylvarant & Tethe'alla with. He saw a kind-eyed girl with long blond hair, white shoes & dress, & black pants, Colette Brunel. His white-haired teacher in a brown-ish orange robe covering her white shirt, with her black pants & white shoes showing through & the staff in her hand, Raine Sage. The man with red hair wearing a purple uniform with the sleeves disconnected from the uniform, wearing a purple robe similar to Raine's, only sticking out more. In his left hand a sword, & in his right hand a shield, Kratos Aurion. Then the ninja summoner with black hair curled up in a spiky ponytail, wearing a purple kimono with black sleeves. She also had purple shoes & black pants & was wearing a pink waistband. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about her being her rather large breasts & the white bra showing through, Sheena Fujibayashi. Then there was the small girl with a kind smile showing past emotionless eyes. She was wearing purple plain rags & gray boots & gloves. She had a belt around her waist with a dagger in it & a small knapsack on her back. She also had a diamond-shaped necklace around her neck with a red jewel in it, Presea Combatir. Then the tall red-haired man with a very cocky smile. He was wearing a pink sleevless cloak with brown buttons on it. He also had black sleeves with pink tops being worn on his arms, without them being connected to the cloak. Under the cloak, he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, & he also had on white pants & shoes with yellow ends, Zelos Wilder. Last, but not least, the man with blue hair & a stern loon on his face. He was wearing a white shirt that looked too small on him, for it ended at his solar plexus and the stitching at the sides looked like they were ready to break. He also had green pants with metal greaves on his boots & shins. He also had his hands in shackles, Regal Bryant. Lloyd smiled at the familiar people. "Wow, guys." Lloyd said. "You all came to see me?"

"Of course we did, Lloyd." Colette said. "Genis & Raine are back from their quest to end discrimination against half-elves worldwide & we decided to get the others & visit you."

"You know, you didn't have to." Lloyd said.

"Ah, don't be so modest, Lloyd." Zelos said. "We wanted to. It's been weeks."

Lloyd sweatdropped. "Only 2, Zelos." He replied.

"& that's WAY too long for any of us to be away from you." Zelos replied. "Any longer & I would've flipped."

"Whatever." Lloyd muttered under his breath. He then looked up at his friends. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well." Regal said. "We rented a boat from Izoold, which is currently the busiest fishing port in all of Symphonia while Governor-General Neil & Assistant Governor-General Clara get Palmacosta rebuilt. We decided that after breakfast we'd go on it & enjoy some time at sea."

"Okay." Lloyd said. "Sounds good."


	2. Lost out at sea

After eating breakfast, & leaving Dirk with the biggest pile of dishes he'd ever seen in his life to clean up, the group went down to Izoold. It was a little bigger than when the worlds split, seeing as since Palmacosta's destruction, it had had a lot of business. There were a few more buildings & docks than before, & more people were in the streets, as well as more & bigger boats in the docks. Right now, the group was at Max's dock, talking with him. He wore a brown shirt with black sleeves & blue pants, black shoes, & black bracelets with a thin yellow line going around them in the middle. He also had smooth brown hair.

"I got the boat all ready for her voyage, everybody." Max said.

"How much is it?" Lloyd asked.

"For the guys who reunited our worlds & got rid of the Desians for good?" Max asked. "This is on the house. It's the least I can do, especially for that ride in the rheiards."

"Wow." Lloyd said, looking perplexed. "That's… really generous of you."

"I know." Max said. "Enjoy the ride." He then walked off. Later that day, everybody was on the boat, out at sea. Kratos was at the wheel, Zelos was pretending to be captain, Regal was the lookout, & everybody else was on deck. Lloyd was at the bow of the ship. Meanwhile, Genis was approaching Presea. Presea turned & looked at him.

"What is it, Genis?" Presea asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Ummm. P-P-P-Presea?" Genis stuttered, his face completely red. "W-w-w-would you like t-to uh… stare out at he ocean w-w-with m-me?" Presea smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, Genis." She said. The 2 of them then walked toward the portside of the boat. Meanwhile, Colette approached Lloyd.

"Lloyd?" Colette asked. Lloyd turned around & saw her.

"Yes, Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"You look lonely." Colette said. "Would you like some company?"

"Uuh, sure." Lloyd said. Colette walked up to Lloyd as he moved aside to give Colette room to look with him. After a while, Colette started a conversation.

"You know, Lloyd." Colette said. "I'm so glad the worlds are back together."

"Yeah, me too." Lloyd said.

"Now I can finally live a normal life & do & have things I thought I never would." Colette said. "I can finally grow old, make friends, I can have children, grandchildren." Colette turned to Lloyd. "A husband." Lloyd turned to Colette.

"Yeah, Colette." Lloyd said. "Did you have anybody in mind over who to pick as a husband?"

"Well." Colette said. "There are a few people I might consider. There's Zelos, he's funny, smart, charming, handsome, & a chosen, like me."

"But there are no chosens anymore." Lloyd said. "After the worlds were reunited, they kinda became obsolete."

"I know." Colette said. "But I still have that kind of bond with him. There's also you, Lloyd." Lloyd jumped a bit.

"M-me?" He asked. Colette giggled.

"Don't worry, Lloyd." Colette reassured him. "Not right away. I'd choose you because you're the sweetest boy I've known other than Genis. You're brave, determined, nice, & I've known you & Genis most of my life."

"Wow, Colette." Lloyd said. "You really think of me like that?"

"Yes I do, Lloyd." Colette said. Lloyd blushed.

"Well, Colette." Lloyd said. "The truth is, I…" Before he could get in another word, Regal shouted to the people below.

"There's a storm approaching!" He shouted. "Everybody get below immediately!" They all looked to the starboard stern of the ship & saw multiple black clouds approaching the ship. Lloyd looked over at Colette.

"C'mon, Colette!" Lloyd shouted. "Let's get below immediately!" Within seconds, they were running towards the door leading below the deck.

Down below deck, everybody was huddled close together while the waves rocked the boat above them. Everybody was scared, though Raine was REALLY seasick. Kratos saw she was becoming green & handed her a nearby bag.

"Thanks." Raine said before gulping. She snatched the bag from Kratos' hand & ducked her face into it, which was followed by a sound like lurching coming from her throat.

"Oh, Lloyd. I'm scared." Colette said, clinging onto Lloyd's arm.

"Don't worry, Colette." Lloyd said. "Everything will be fine." However, right after Lloyd said that, the ship crashed against a huge rock & burst the hull open. The rock came in right through to the small room where the group was. Everybody screamed as water poured into the room. The force of the incoming waves was so great, it swept the group off their feet.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lloyd screamed.

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Genis wailed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sheena screeched.

Pretty soon, everybody was swept away out of the hole in the boat into the waters & driven unconscious.


	3. Unfamiliar territory

When Lloyd came to, he could see everything around him was all black & there were bubbles everywhere. He saw he was slowly descending towards a huge yellow round ground with markings Lloyd had never seen before all over it. Lloyd put his feet towards the ground & landed on it. He looked at his surroundings in awe.

"Where am I?" Lloyd asked himself in awe.

"So much to do, so little time." A heavenly female voice said, taking Lloyd by surprise. "Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" Lloyd looked up, though the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"A door?" Lloyd tried to ask the spectral voice. "What are you talking about? Where are you?" No response. Lloyd looked forward. "I guess I'm on my own for now. Better do what that voice says." Lloyd walked forward, then 3 trapezoid stones formed in front of Lloyd, 1 with a sword, 1 with a shield, & 1 with a staff. "Whoa!" He said.

"If you give it form…" The voice said, before a pause. "It will give you strength. Choose well."

"Okay." Lloyd said. He walked up to the sword & grabbed it. A light then shines on him.

"The power of the warrior." The voice said. "Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" Lloyd looked up.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Lloyd said. At that moment, the sword disappeared, surprising Lloyd. He looked down at his hand. "Huh?" He gasped. "What happened? Where'd the sword go?"

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" The voice asked. Lloyd looked up at it.

"What?" He asked. Sounding irritated. "Now I have to give up something? Dammit!" No response. He hung his head in exasperation. "Alright, fine." Lloyd said in defeat. "I chooooooooooose… the shield."

"The power of the guardian." The voice said. "The kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"

"Uh, yeah." Lloyd said.

"You have chosen the power of the warrior, you have given up the power of the guardian." The voice said. "Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Replied Lloyd. The pillars all then disappeared. The floor also shattered. Lloyd floated in the air for a while before realizing the floor was gone. "Oh no." Lloyd said. Right there and then, he started falling. He fell towards another circular yellow floor. As he neared the floor, his descent slowed & stopped when Lloyd's feet touched it. Lloyd looked up from the floor & saw, right in front of him, a picture of a beautiful woman in a pink dress in a golden picture frame. Lloyd's swords disappeared from their scabbards. "AAH!" Lloyd shouted, thinking himself defenseless now. Just then, they reappeared in his hands. "Whew." He said.

"You've gained the power to fight." The spectral voice said. Lloyd tried swiping them.

"Heh heh." Lloyd said. "Still got it."

"All right!" The voice shouted. "You've got it. Use this power to fend off evil."

(A/N:I'm a Nintendo fan, & never really played Kingdom Hearts, so a few bits I might make up as I go along.)

"Okay." Lloyd said. Suddenly, 2 shadows appeared. Lloyd looked at them, surprised. "Huh?"

"There will be times you have to fight." The voice said. "Keep your light burning strong." Lloyd looked up at the voice, not getting the gist of what was said.

"Huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Then he looked forward & saw what looked like giant black ants about half of his size emerging from the ground. He stepped back a bit. "Wh-what are those things?" Lloyd asked. They started to move towards him. Lloyd managed to regain himself & stared at them, ready to fight. "I don't care what they are." Lloyd said, full of determination. He drew his swords. "I must destroy them!"


	4. Battling darkness

Lloyd used a magic lens on 1 of the creatures & charged at them. He swiped 1 of them 3 times but the other snuck up behind Lloyd & struck him with a shard claw.

"DAH!" Lloyd yelled in pain. He looked over at both creatures & ran back. He waited for them to be close enough together to be able to strike them both at once. They eventually got so close they were almots touching. "Now's my chance." Lloyd thought to himself, he then ran up to the creatures. "BEAST!" He shouted. He then bashed them both with his shoulder, followed up by a shoulder swipe, destroying 1 of the creatures & blowing the other back 2 feet. He then ran up to it. "SWORD RAIN!" He shouted. He then jabbed the shadow multiple times with his sword. Then he finished off with 1 mighty thrust of his sword, pushing the creature further back. It got up on its feet again, & slowly started towards Lloyd again. He sliced it, & destroyed it. He then smiled with confidence. "It just wasn't your day, was it?" He boasted. Then, 3 more shadows appeared behind him.

"Behind you!" The mysterious voice shouted. Lloyd turned his head & saw the 3 shadows. He sweatdropped.

"Never mind." He said. He turned around & then charged at the approaching shadows. He swiped at 1 with his sword, but soon found himself outnumbered. He was swiped with a whopping 4 slashes from the shadows, sending him about a foot back, onto his back. "Dammit!" Lloyd muttered to himself. "I need another strategy." Lloyd's eyes then opened. "Maybe I can come at them from the air." He thought to himself. He leapt to his feet & charged at them. Then he leapt into the air. "RISING FALCON!" He shouted. He then brought his swords out & came down on the shadows. He slashed 2 in half, destroying them, then he turned his attention to the remaining shadow in front of him. "Now for you." Lloyd said. "BEAST!" He shouted, he bashed the shadow with his side, then hit it with a shoulder swipe, pushing it back further. He then ran at it & started jabbing it with his sword. "SWORD RAIN!" He shouted. He stabbed the creature multiple times, then hit it with a mighty thrust of his sword. The creature then got up & attacked. Lloyd's quick blocking saved him. "BEAST!" He shouted, & repeated his Beast move, destroying the creature. Lloyd smiled boastfully again, with his eyes closed. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with." He said. Then he stood up & sheathed his swords. Then he looked forward & saw a black void appear before him. Lloyd was slightly surprised by the sight. He slowly stepped forward into the void & disappeared inside. When he came to, he was in another room, in which he was lying on a huge circular floor that looked like a stained-glass window. He stood up & looked forward, he saw a door in front of him. He walked up to it & grabbed the knob. He tried to turn it, but to no avail. "Dammit, it's locked." Lloyd thought. The door then disappeared, & Lloyd saw a chest in the place a foot behind where the door was. "Hey, a treasure chest." Lloyd said. He walked up to it & opened it. The chest then vanished & a large wooden crate appeared, surprising Lloyd. "What's this crate doing here?" Lloyd asked himself. He began to push it slowly, since it was heavy. After a while, it suddenly burst. "Huh?" Lloyd said, unbelievably. Then he heard chains rattling & saw the door from earlier above him. Then a thought occured to him. "Perhaps pushing that crate triggered the door's slight unlocking." He thought to himself. Then a barrel appeared in front of him. Lloyd jumped at this. "Whoa!" He said. Then he quickly remembered the crate. "Maybe." He said to himself. He lifted the barel with his hands & it exploded as well. Then he heard what sounded like a door unlocking & looked up to the source of the noise. The door unlocked & floated down to him. Lloyd smiled at this. "Wow!" He said. "Now I can finally get through." He turned the knob & opened the door. A blinding white light shined through the door as he walked through it. He then found himself on a desert island. He looked around & saw he had company. A small girl with long brown hair & green eyes wearing yellow overalls, a boy with orange hair that curled upward at the top, wearing a blue bandanna, yellow pants with an X at the bottom of each leg, green sandles, & a white sleeveless shirt, & another boy with light brown spiky hair wearing an unbuttoned T-shirt, yellow vest, gray shorts, & sandles. He held a staff in his hand.

"Hold on." The voice said. "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

"Umm, alright." Lloyd said. "My name is Lloyd. I'm from..." Then he decided to stop & looked down from the sky. "Ah, why bother." Lloyd said to himself. "Whoever that voice is probably isn't listening anyway." He then looked forward to the other 3 people on the island. "Maybe they will listen." He walked up to the kids. He first approached the boy with the staff.

"Um, hi." Lloyd said. "I'm..."

"What are you most afraid of?" The boy asked. Lloyd looked down at the boy.

"Wha?" He asked.

"What are you most afraid of?" The boy asked again. Lloyd scratched his head.

"Well." Lloyd said. After a bit of a pause, he answered. "I'm afraid of coming to school in my underwear." He said, slightly muttering.

"Going to school in your underwaer?" The boy laughed. "Is that really so scary?"

"Well..." Lloyd said. "It is to me." He then walked over to the other boy.

"What do you want outta life?" He asked.

"For a world where nobody has to be sacrificed." Lloyd said.

"A world where nobody has to be sacrificed, huh?" The boy asked.

"Of course." Lloyd said. "I do not want to see anybody else get killed." He then walked over to the little girl.

"What's most important to you?" The girl asked.

"My friends." Lloyd said.

"Are your friends such a big deal?" The girl asked. Lloyd looked stunned, then glared at the girl with steam shooting out of his ears.

"Of course they are!" Lloyd shouted. "I lost my friends, & I don't know where they've gotten to!" Then, all of Lloyd's surroundings dissolved around him. Lloyd's head darted every which way, trying to make sense of his predicament. "Huh? Wh... what's happening?" Lloyd asked. Then he found himself in a dark area. He looked up, certain that the voice would speak again. Sure enough, it did.

"You're afraid of going to school in your underwear. You want a world where nobody has to be sacrificed. You want to see your friends. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey shall be a pleasant journey."

"It's dawn already?" Lloyd asked. "How long was I out for?"

"The day you will open the door is both far off & very near." The voice said. Lloyd then found himself on a circular floor staring at a picture of Aurora. He approached the light shining on the portrait. Just then, the light dies away & is replaced by 4 shadows.

"Oh no, not more." Lloyd said to himself. He waited until the shadows were all close enough together that he could strike them all at once. He then charged at them & shouted "BEAST!". He hit then with his shoulder & sent them flying back, dazed. He then charges at the stunned group &, once close enough, shouted "SWORD RAIN!". Then he started rapidly stabbing the group, then hit them with a mighty thrust from his sword. They got up & swiped at him, only to have their attacks blocked by Lloyd's swords. He then hit them with some sword swipes, followed up by "BEAST!", destroying the 2 in the front. Lloyd repeated the action, & finished the 2 in the back off. "Just as I expected." He softly said to himself. Then he noticed a glowing circle on the ground, similar to the spots he saw in certain areas all over Symphonia. He walked into it, & it shot a white light into his body, that made his entire body glow white. When it vanished, Lloyd stood there, all his wounds healed. "Wow." Lloyd said. "I feel a lot better." Then the light from before shined off the floor & what looked like pieces of a large broken stained-glass window started appearing, floating in the air, & appeared to be forming stairs, leading somewhere. "Looks like it wants me to go up those stairs." Lloyd said to himself. He then walked towards the edge of the floor & started climbing the stairs. "I wonder where these steps go." Lloyd thought to himself. He came up them to another circular area, like the area he was in earlier. When he reached it, all the stairs vanished. Lloyd looked around. "This place looks familiar." Lloyd said to himself.

"The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The voice said. Lloyd looked up at the supposed source of the voice.

"Ummm... right." Lloyd said. He then looked back & noticed his shadow. It had begun getting longer. Then it leapt off the ground, startling Lloyd. "Wh-wha?" Then Lloyd's shadow begun expanding, getting bigger & more menacing. Eventually it became a large, dark creature in a black cloak.

"But don't be afraid." The voice said. "& don't forget." Lloyd looked up at where he believed the voice was coming from.

"Don't forget what?" Lloyd asked. Sadly enough, the voice was gone. Lloyd then looked back at the giant creature that had once been his shadow. He then got a look of determination on his face. "Well I know what "don't be afraid" meant." Lloyd said, srawing his swords. "I have to defeat this creature."


	5. Lloyd's Darkside

Lloyd pulled out a Magic Lens & shined it on his shadow. He peered into the monster's soul & learned its name was Darkside. Lloyd charged at Darkside, who raised its hand to strike at Lloyd. Lloyd rolled out of the way in time. He looked up at the monster that towered over him. It attempted to smash Lloyd with his fist, but missed as Lloyd rolled to the side once again. Lloyd then noticed the monster's head & hands. "Those must be the weak points." Lloyd thought to himself. He saw the monster kneel & decided that it was the best time for an attack. Lloyd ran at Darkside's left hand. "SONIC SWORD RAIN!" He shouted. He let loose a huge barrage of stabs at Darkside's left hand.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Darkside roared in pain, it brought its hand up & held it to ease the pain. It looked at Lloyd & brought its fist back again. Darkside launched its fist at Lloyd, who jumped out of the way in time. He then noticed a shockwave coming at him. Lloyd jumped up from the shockwave & noticed that the creature was kneeling again & drawing dark energy from the heart on its chest. Lloyd looked at this, confused.

"What's he doing now?" Lloyd asked himself. Then a beam shot out of Darkside's chest & went barreling straight towards Lloyd. Lloyd was greatly surprised by this, & he didn't have any time to dodge it. Then he conjured up just what he needed. "GUARDIAN!" Lloyd shouted. A huge diamond-like barrier appeared around Lloyd, protecting him from Darkside's blast. Afterwards, Lloyd seemed drained. He started breathing louder, recovering from the blast from Darkside he had to block. He looked up at Darkside with 1 eye partially closed.

"Damn." Lloyd thougth to himself. "He's too strong. How am I suppose to beat this guy?" Lloyd then noticed Darksides heart, then he got an idea. "Hmmm." Lloyd thought to himself. "Maybe if I strike the heart, I could do severe damage to it." Lloyd watched as Darkside brought its fist back & launched it at Lloyd. Lloyd jumped onto Darkside's arm & ran up it. Darkside tried to grab Lloyd, but he was too fast for it. Lloyd jumped off of Darkside's arm when he was halfway up the humerous, & slashed at the heart symbol on Darkside's chest, causing a huge slice to appear & make light shine out of the wound.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darkside roared. It clutched its chest in pain, trying to keep the light in. Lloyd looked at this & smirked at himself.

"Looks like I did some damage to him." Lloyd said to himself. "Maybe if I destroy it, I'll destroy the creature too." Darkside's eyes started glowing & it fired 2 beams of energy out of them. Lloyd leapt back to avoid them & saw them demolish the ground. "Woah!" Lloyd said in awe. "Good thing I moved when I did. Otherwise I'd be dead." Lloyd looked back up at Darkside. "I'll have to blind this thing to stop that freaky eye attack." He said to himself. He saw Darkside leaning towards him & smirked. "Perfect opportunity." Lloyd said to himself. He charged at Darkside. "TEMPEST!" Lloyd shouted. He leapt into the air & started spinning with his blade pointing outwards to strike Darkside. He hit Darkside in the face multiple times. Darkside screamed in pain & covered its face. Lloyd attempted to hit Darkside again, but while flailing his arms around, Darkside hit Lloyd, sending him flying to the other side of the arena. Lloyd skidded across the floor & stopped. He slowly got up & saw Darkside recover. Darkside looked at Lloyd with angry red bloodshot eyes. Lloyd smirked. "Looks like I disabled his eyebeams." Lloyd said to himself. Lloyd's smirked then faded when he saw Darkside charging up energy in the heart symbol on its chest. Lloyd narrowly escaped the blast, which only grazed his back. "Damn, that was close." Lloyd said to himself. He clumsily stood up & then started running towards Darkside. Darkside charged up more energy in its heart & released another blast at Lloyd. Lloyd dodged it & continued running, so Darkside let loose another blast. Lloyd dodged blast after blast as he got closer to the Darkside. Lloyd got close to Darkside, who grabbed him & held him in place as he charged up another energy blast. "Damn." Lloyd thought. "I've got to do something. But what?" Then an idea occured to Lloyd. He yanked his arms out of Darkside's grip & plunged his swords straight into Darkside's arms. Darkside roared in pain & released Lloyd from its grip. Lloyd looked up at the heart on Darkside & saw it was still builidng up energy. Lloyd took 1 of his swords & ran at the heart on Darkside's chest. He leapt up & plunged the sword deep into the heart on Darkside's chest.

"GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darksided screamed in pain as the sword entered its heart. Lloyd planted its feet on Darkside's chest & pulled out his sword. He fell to the ground & stood up. He saw Darkside's body convulsing uncontrollably. He then saw cracks start to spread on Darkside's heart where Lloyd stabbed him. Lloyd's eyes then widened in realization.

"Yipe, He's gonna blow!" Lloyd shouted. He turned around quickly & ran as far away from Darkside as he could. He turned around & watched as Darkside convulsed. He then saw light seeping out from his shattered heart. Darkside clutched the heart, trying to keep the light inside, but more cracks appeared, creaing more places for light to seep out. The cracks then spread beyond the heart on Darkside's chest & started appearing all around him. Light started seeping out of Darkside, who was convulsing even more now. Lloyd then watched as Darkside's body glowed a blinding white, causing Lloyd to squint his eyes. Soon afterwards, Darkside exploded. A blinding flash was created from the blast. Lloyd shut his eyes to avoid losing vision. Soon the light vanished. Lloyd looked at where Darkside was & started walking towards it. When he reached the middle, he stopped, as blackness seeped up & started pulling him down. "What the?" He said. He tried to pull his foot out, but no luck. "What's happening to me?"

"But don't be afraid." The voice said. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." Lloyd looked up at the voice, very angry, as the blackness pulled him under.

"How am I supposed to not be afraid?" Lloyd asked. "I'm being swallowed up by bla-" Lloyd was cut off as the darkness pulled him down into the floor, gone.

"So don't forget: You are the person who will unite the worlds." The mysterious voice said.

Out at sea, a small boat moved towards an island. On the boat was a boy & a girl. The boy was Wakka. The girl was wearing a white tank top with black arm & head holes, & a purple skirt with a knot on the front. She wore white shoes with blue souls, & a yellow bracelet on each hand. She also had red hair & blue eyes. She was staring at the sky. Wakka looked at her, noticing this.

"Did miss Sora & Wakka, huh?" Wakka asked. The girl looked at him. Tear marks had stained her face. She nodded her head.

"It's been 2 months since they left, Wakka." She said. "Sometimes I get the feeling that I may never see them again." Wakka frowned at this.

"Hey, don't talk like that, Kairi?" Wakka said. The girl, Kairi, looked at him.

"Huh?" She asked.

"If you keep thinking that, then they'll never come back." Wakka said, still rowing the boat. "You have to believe in them, they'll be back, I'm positive, Kairi." Kairi smiled.

"Thank you, Wakka." She said. "You're a true friend." Wakka smiled, content that he could help out a friend. He then noticed something off in the distance. He smiled.

"We're getting close to Destiny Island." He said. Kairi looked at what Wakka indicated & smiled.

"That's good." She said. "I could probably see if they're back yet."

"That's the spirit, Kairi." Wakka said. "Keep up that attitude & there's nothing you can't do." He said. They got closer to Destiny Islands. Then Kairi saw something that greatly frightened her.

"Oh my goodess, look!" Kairi said, pointing to a washed up figure on the island beach. "On the beach, Wakka!" Wakka looked over his shoulder to where Kairi had indicated. He saw it to & his face got an expression of horror. He started paddling faster to get to the washed up figure on the beach. When they reached it, Wakka pulled the boat ashore as Kairi ran towards what she saw. Wakka then ran towards it too. Kairi knelt beside a soaked & unconscious Lloyd. His clothes were wet & had seaweed stuck to them.

"Is he dead, Kairi?" Wakka asked. Kairi put her head to Lloyd's chest & listened for a heartbeat. She sighed in relief when she heard it.

"His heart is beating, but he's not breathing." Kairi said. "We'd better get him home, fast." Kairi picked Lloyd up by his shoulders & then turned to Wakka. "You grab his legs."

"Alright, Kairi." Wakka said. He ran over & picked up Lloyd's legs. They carried him over to the boat & plunked him inside it. Kairi then climbed in as Wakka pushed the boat out to sea. Wakka then climbed in & started paddling the boat out to sea. He watched as Kairi was busy giving Lloyd mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. "I hopw he lives." Wakka thought to himself. He kept paddling the boat out to sea, to where they lived.


	6. Back at Disney Castle

Outside a huge white castle, 2 brooms with arms was walking towards a pond with 4 empty buckets, 2 for each broom. They both approached the pond & dipped their buckets inside. When they pulled their buckets out, they pulled out 4 soaked characters. Genis, Colette, Raine, & Sheena. The brooms carried the 4 people in the buckets back to the castle.

"Oh, Donald. Come home, safe. Please."

Near the inside part of the door of the castle, a white female anthro duck was sitting on a chair, looking down. She was wearing a fancy purple dress & a small golden crown, & gloves that went up to her elbows. A few tears streamed out of her eyes. Then she heard the door open & turned her head in its direction to see the brooms with the 4 unconscious figures inside the buckets. She gasped from worry.

"Oh my goodness!" She said. "Are they alright? Quick, get them to the infirmary, I'll tell the queen!" The duck ran off & the brooms did exactly as she said. In a huge white throne room, a female anthro mouse sat on a throne, looking up at a picture of herself & another anthro mouse, the other mouse in the picture being a male. The female mouse was wearing a very fancy-looking red & pink dress with a golden crown with a red jewel in the center of the crown. She looked up at the picture, very depressed.

"Oh, I hope my husband, Mickey, is alright." She said. "He's been gone for months now. I hope nothing happened to him."

"As far as I know, no." The duck's voice said. The mouse looked at the duck with a curious face.

"Daisy?" She asked. "What is it?"

"4 people were found unconscious in the pond." The duck, Daisy, said. The mouse became shocked. She put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my!" She said. "We'd better get to them to the infirmary immediately."

"Already taken care of." Daisy said. The mouse then sweatdropped.

"Well then, let's go see them." The mouse said. The 2 then walked off to the infirmary.


	7. Meeting Riku

"Ooooooh." Came Zelos' groggy voice, he opened up his eyes & focused on a kid with white hair wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt. The kid turned to Zelos' left.

"Hey, Kratos!" He shouted. "He's awake." Zelos slowly sat up & turned to his left to see Kratos approaching him. Kratos knelt down & examined Zelos.

"How are you feeling?" Kratos asked.

"Pretty drowsy." He Zelos responded. Then he noticed he was in a huge open field, & he was on a path with Kratos, a white-haired kid who wore blue pants, & a small anthro mouse wearing a black robe. "Who are these?" He asked pointing to said strangers. Kratos opened his hand towards them.

"Zelos, these are Riku & Mickey." Kratos said. "The boy is Riku, & yes, the mouse is Mickey."

"Hey, Zelos." Riku said.

"Pleased to make your aqquaintance, Zelos." Mickey replied.

"Uh, right." Zelos replied. "Anyway, where are we?" Kratos frowned a little.

"I don't know, Zelos." Kratos responded. Zelos looked at the seraphim, wide-eyed.

"WHAT?" Zelos shouted.

"I do not feel anything similar to Symphonia, Zelos." Kratos explained. "I think we're in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Zelos replied. "How the hell could a storm send us through dimensions?"

"I know how, Zelos." Mickey responded. Zelos & Kratos looked at Mickey.

"Well? How?" Zelos asked.

"The heartless." Riku replied. Everybody looked at him.

"The... heartless?" Kratos asked.

"They're beinge without hearts." Mickey explained. "They are the anti-everything. They gain power by destroying worlds, & will not stop until every single world is dead." Both Zelos & Kratos were shocked.

"But why?" Kratos asked.

"All the heartless know is darkness & destruction." Riku said, solemnly. "I should know. I fell under their influence once before." Zelos & Kratos looked at Riku.

"You did?" Kratos asked. Riku nodded.

"Woah. heavy." Zelos responded.

"I know it's terrible." Riku responded. "I feel terrible for what I did for those creatures. They took everything away from me."

"They did?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, Kratos." Riku responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't miss me. After all, I tried to kill my friend, Sora. I don't deserve forgiveness."

"That's not true, Riku." Zelos responded. Riku looked at Zelos, with tear marks on his face.

"Really, Zelos?" Riku asked.

"You bet." Zelos responded, standing up. "It wasn't your fault. Those heartless tricked you. You didn't know better." Riku felt slightly better at this.

"Thanks, Zelos." Riku said. "That helps." Kratos looks over at Zelos with an impressed look on his face.

"I must say, Zelos." Kratos said. "I'm impressed." Zelos smiled.

"Yeah, well." Zelos said. "The kid needed it."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I suggest that we get going." Mickey said. Everybody looked at him.

"Where were you headed?" Zelos asked.

"To a place called Traverse Town." Riku replied. "I think that's where my friend, Sora, is."

"Right then." Zelos said. "Off to Traverse Town!" & with that, all 4 people walked down the path that supposedly lead to Traverse Town, unaware of the unknown watching them from a distance.

(A/N:I believe the unknowns were figures in black hooded robes.)


	8. Meanwhile, at Traverse Town

A pair of eyes slowly opened to a wierd blur. When focused, the blur turned out to be somebody. It was a man with yellow hair & black goggles resting above his eyes. In his mouth was a stalk of corn. He had on a white t-shirt. He removed the stalk of corn from his mouth to say something.

"Ah, good to see you awake." He said, then placed the stalk back in his mouth.

"Uh, where am I?" Regal's voice asked, as the person who just woke up was Regal.

"You're in my shop in Traverse Town, buddy." The man said. "This is where people who lost their worlds come when their worlds become consumed by darkness." Regal's eyes shot open & he sat up.

"Y-you mean?" He asked.

"'Don't think so." The man said. "We haven't had much problems with dead worlds lately." He then offered Regal his hand. "By the way, the name's Cid." Regal studied Cid's hand for a little bit, then took it & shook it.

"Uh, Regal." Regal said. "Regal Bryant."

"Heh, pleased to meet ya, Regal." Cid. said.

"Pleased to meet you too, Cid." Regal said, getting out of bed. He looked at Cid. "Tell me. Who else did you find form my world?" Cid removed the stalk from his mouth again.

"Well." Cid started. "There is 1 other person we found. A little pink-haired girl with a big axe." Regal's eyes shot wide, knowing who Cid described.

"P-presea?" He asked. "You found Presea?"

"Presea, huh?" Cid asked. "Is that what you call her? Well, yeah she's tickin'. If you wanna see her, she's in the other room." Regal ran past Cid & through the door. She came out & saw Presea with a ninja girl slightly larger than her. She wore brown shoes with socks that ended halfway up her upper-legs. Her shorts were yellow & she had a blue belt. She had on a dark green sleeveless shirt with blue suspenders holding it up. She also had black arm warmers & black fingerless gloves. She also wore a yellow scarf & a white headband obscured by her black raven hair. Both looked at Regal, who looked at Presea.

"Regal?" Presea asked. "You are Ok?"

"Yes, Presea." Regal said. "Are all the others here? Lloyd? Genis? Kratos?"

"No, Regal." Presea replied. "We are the only 2 here." Regal felt crestfallen, which was indicated by hanging his head.

"Ah, you miss your friends, huh, big guy?" The ninja girl asked. Regal looked at her & nodded his head. She smiled. "Well, don't you worry. I'm sure they're alive. They're probably on their way here right now." Regal's hopes raised slightly.

"You think?" He asked.

"I'm positive." She said. "You can stay here until they show up?" Regal cocked his head at her.

"How do you know?" He asked. The ninja girl smiled.

"I just do somehow." She said. Regal frowned a bit.

"Well." He said. "As much as I wish that were helpful, it's all Presea & I have to find our friends. So we may have to stay."

"Good thinking." She said. "By the way, the names' Yuffie."


	9. Lloyd's awakening

As Lloyd's eyes opened, they focused on a pink blur, which turned out to be Kairi.

"Wow, you're finally awake." She said.

"Huh?" Lloyd muttered. "Wha? How long was I out for?"

"3 hours." Kairi said. "My friend & I found you on the beach at Destiny Island."

"3 hours?" Lloyd asked. "Where am I now?"

"You're at my house." Kairi said. "By the way, what's your name?" Lloyd looked at Kairi.

"Me?" He asked. Kairi nodded her head. "Well, I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Irving."

"Pleased to meet you." Kairi replied. "I'm Kairi."

"Hi, Kairi." Lloyd said. He then noticed that his clothes felt different. He looked down at his body & noticed he was wearing a white bathrobe.

"Like my dad's robe?" Kairi asked. Lloyd looked at her.

"Where'd my clothes go?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, they're drying outside." Kairi said. "You were soaking wet."

"Well, thanks." Lloyd said.

"Anyway, where're you from?" Kairi asked.

"I'm from a place called Symphonia." Lloyd replied.

"Symphonia, huh?" Kairi asked. "Where's that?" Lloyd paused.

"I… " Lloyd said, then hung his head. "I don't know." Kairi frowned at this.

"Ah, that's a shame." Kairi said. "Well, don't worry about it now. Just relax."

"Uh, okay." Lloyd said.

"Kairi, your friend's clothes are dry now!" A female voice said from behind the door.

"Okay, mom!" Kairi called. She turned to Lloyd. "You want your clothes now, Lloyd?"

"Uh, okay." Lloyd said. Kairi stood up & walked outta the room. Lloyd just laid back & stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his friends.

"I wonder where the others are." Lloyd thought to himself. "Raine, Colette, Genis, Sheena, Presea, Regal, Kratos, Zelos. I hope they're alright." After a while later, Kairi came back with Lloyd's clothes.

"Here's your clothes, Lloyd." She said. She handed Lloyd his neatly folded up clothes with the 2 swords on top. She turned around to let Lloyd dress himself. When she turned back, Lloyd was fully clothed & was putting his swords in his belt. She looked at Kairi.

"Thanks, Kairi." He said.

"No problem." She said. "Hey, Lloyd. Wakka & I were going to Destiny Island when we found you washed up on the beach there. You wanna see the rest of Destiny Island?"

"Uh, okay." Lloyd said. "Can the boat hold 3 people?"

"Of course it can." Kairi said. She grabbed Lloyd's hand. "Come see." & with that, she pulled Lloyd out the bedroom door.


	10. Guests at Disney Castle

A pair of eyes opened to a pink blue with a little yellow on top. The eyes focused on Colette Brunel, who looked relieved to se the eyes' owners wake up. She looked off to the eyes's owner's left.

"Raine! Sheena!" She shouted. "Genis is finally awake!" The eyes, Genis' eyes, then saw Raine & Sheena come over to his bed. All 3 girls were in white fuzzy robes.

"Genis, are you awake?" Raine asked.

"Uh, huh?" Genis asked, drowsily. He then looked down at himself & saw that he was wearing the exact same thing the others were. "Wha?" He said. "Where did my clothes go?" He then looked up at his female friends. "Come to think of it, where are ALL our clothes?"

"Right here." Came a voice. Genis & the girls looked to Genis' right to see the queen mouse. Behind her, some brooms with arms on them were bringing their clothes to them. Genis was shocked to see this. The broom walked up to him & handed his clothes to him. He silently took them, still staring at the broom as it turned around & walked away.

"What the?" Genis asked.

"I know." Sheena said. "I was weirded out the first time I saw those guys too."

"But who are they?" Genis asked.

"These are Queen Minnie Mouse & her servants." Raine said. "She helped to get us here."

"She did?" Genis asked.

"Why yes, I did." Minnie said. "My servents found you in the pond outside the castle." Genis jumped at this.

"C-castle?" He asked. "This place is a castle?"

"Yes, Genis." Raine said. "Apparently we're in a place called Disney Castle." Genis looked at her.

"Disney Castle?" Genis asked.

"Yes, Genis." Minnie said, having learned his name just earlier. "This is the land of Disney, ruled over by me & my husband, King Mickey."

"I see." Genis said. "Where is your husband?" Minnie hung her head a bit. "What, was it something I said?" Raine turned to Genis.

"The king left on a journey a few weeks ago, & never came back." Raine explained.

"Oh." Genis said. "I'm sorry, maam." Minnie looked at Genis & smiled through her tears.

"Don't be, Genis." Minnie said. "You didn't know."

"But still, I feel awful for making you relive the pain of missing him." Genis said.

"Well, don't worry, Genis." Minnie said. "I know he's on a quest to bring peace back to all the worlds."

"What?" Genis asked. "Worlds?"

"Yeah, Genis." Colette said. "Her husband, the king, is on a quest to save a multitude of worlds from destruction."

"Huh?" Genis asked, then looked at Minnie. "Really?"

"Yes." Minnie said. "Apparantly, the stars started going out quite some time ago, & my husband went to see what was causing it. I recently heard from him that he was saving the worlds from creatures called the Heartless. Beings without hearts that want to cause destruction."

"Really, Minnie?" Genis asked.

"Yes, Genis." Minnie said.

"Hey, speaking of worlds… " Sheena said. "Are we still in ours, guys?"

"Unfortunately, no." Colette said. "The mana signature doesn't match Symphonia." Genis' eyes widened in frightened realization.

"You mean… " He said. "We're in another world?"

"Seems like it, Genis." Raine said.

"So, how do we get back?" Genis asked.

"Well, we'd lend you the Gummi Ship." Minnie said. "But our royal wizard & the captain of the guard already took it quite a while ago." Genis felt a little bit hardened by that.

"So you're saying we're stuck here?" Genis asked. The girls looked hardened by this as well.

"Looks like it, Genis." Sheena said. Then Raine's eyes lit up as she thought of something.

"Hey, we could use the reihards." She said. The others looked at her, Sheena & Colette with hope, Genis… not so much.

"You think it'll work?" Colette asked.

"Not a chance, Colette." Genis said. "The reihards are not good for space travel. We're on another planet. We could be thousands of light years away from Symphonia." The others were hardened by this.

"He's right." Raine said. "We're practically stranded here."

"Not quite." Minnie said. "We've still got 2 mechanics left." Everybody looked at her.

"You do?" Genis asked.

"Yes, we do." Minnie said, she turned to a nearby broom. "Can you get Montaray Jack , Zipper, & Gadget in here, please?" She asked. The broom saluted her, did an about face, & left. Genis just stared after the broom. Minnie noticed this & smiled at the boy.

"Your curious about them, aren't you?" She asked. Genis looked at her.

"Um… " He said. "Well… " pausing again, then nodding. "Yeah, actually." Minnie giggled at this.

"Donald created them by bringing all the brooms to life." Minnie said. "They've been very valuable to us ever since."

"So, Donald is the name of the wizard?" Sheena asked.

"Well, yeah." Minnie said. "He's had quite the crush on Daisy."

"Who's Daisy?" Genis asked.

"She's an aristocrat who lives in the castle." Minnie explained. "She really likes the wizard, Donald."

"I see." Genis said. He then pulled the Northern Lights out of his clothes. "You know, I know a bit of magic."

"You do?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah." Sheena said. "He knows a variety of magical attacks. Including this attack called Meteor Storm." Minnie shuddered a bit.

"On second thought." Minnie said. "Maybe you shouldn't use such destructive magic."

"I'll say." Said a raspy voice with an Australian accent. Everybody turned to the source of the voice & saw the broom come back with a mouse in each hand. In the left hand, was a fat male mouse wearing a light green shirt underneath a gray jacket. He also had a red mustache. In the right hand was a thin female mouse wearing a pink-ish purple shirt & pants of the exact same colour. She also had goggles sticking out of her blonde hair & a pink nose. Near the fat mouse was a small bright green fly wearing a red t-shirt. "That's no trick I'd wanna see. Sounds deadly." Genis, Sheena, Colette, & Raine took a look at the 2 mice, & sweatdropped.

"Those are your mechanics?" Genis asked plainly.

"We may be small, but we're really handy." The female mouse said. Minnie walked over to the broom & presented the mice & fly.

"Genis, Sheena, Colette, Raine." Minnie said. "I would like you 4 to meet 3 of our castle's 5 mechanics. Gadget, Montaray Jack, & Zipper." The mice & fly waved at the group."

"Hello." Gadget said.

"G'day." Montaray said.

"Bzz bzz." Zipper said.

"Oh, Zipper says hi." Montaray said.

"Um, hi." Genis said.

"So, we understand ya got some stuff ya want us to modify so it can travel as fast as the Gummi Ship." Montaray said.

"Uh, yeah." Genis responded. "You think you can do that?"

"Sure we can, mate." Montaray said, then turned to gadget. "Right, Gadget?"

"You bet, Monty." Gadget said. "So, what do you want us to work on?"

"Our reihards." Raine said. "We'd like them to be able to travel in space like your Gummi Ship."

"Sure thing, mates." Monty said. "Uuh, what's a reihard anyway?" Sheena walked up to the broom who was holding them.

"I could show you." Sheena said, now back in her own clothes.

"Alright." Monty said. He then looked at the broom. "To the workshop." & with that, the broom turned around & Sheena followed it out the door. Genis looked at them, then turned to Minnie.

"You think they can alter the reihards so they could move like this Gummi Ship thing?" He asked.

"Sure I'm sure, Genis." Minnie replied. "Next to Chip & Dale, Montaray Jack, Gadget, & Zipper are the finest mechanics in the whole castle."

"I hope you're right." Genis said. "I don't think they've ever seen a reihard in their whole life."

"Well, they've done amazing things before." Minnie said. "& your friend seems to know about this reihard thing. I'm sure it's possible."

"Oh, well." Genis said. "What do we do until then."

"I suggest we get dressed, Genis." Raine said, holding up her neatly folded clothes.

"Ummm, alright." Genis said, blushing a little bit. Raine sweatdropped & her eyes turned into 2 thick horizontal black lines with dots underneath them.

"You change first, Genis." She said. "We will wait outside." & with that, the 3 girls walked outside. Genis watched after them, then he got out of bed. He looked down at his clothes.

"Well." He said, "Better get dressed." & with that, he put his clothes on his bed & reached for the belt holding the robe on his body.


	11. Landing on Destiny Island

"You're gonna love Destiny Island, Lloyd."

Lloyd & Kairi were now in a boat & Kairi was rowing them to Destiny Island.

"What's it got, Kairi?" Lloyd asked.

"It's got everything, Lloyd." Keiri replied. "The view of the sunset there is beautiful."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"You bet." Kairi replied.

"I should watch it with Colette sometime." Lloyd said to himself. Kairi looked confused at Lloyd's comment.

"Who's Colette?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked. "Oh, Colette is 1 of my friends from back in Symphonia." Kairi was a little bit sullened.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Kairi asked.

"Well, yeah." Lloyd asked. Kairi hung her head.

"I can understand that." Kairi said. "I have 2 friends I really miss too." Lloyd looked at her.

"You do?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Kairi replied. "Sora & Riku. 2 months ago they went missing. Sora was busy looking for us, while Riku was seduced into joining a group that wanted to enshroud the world in darkness with the promise of finding me. Sora found me & we both found out I was a princess of heart." Lloyd looked surprised at this revelation.

"Kairi." He said. "You're a princess?"

"Well, yeah." Kairi said. "Anyway, this group wanted to use me to open a door to a place they called Kingdom Hearts. However, their plan failed & the door closed." A tear appeared in Kairi's eye. "When we closed the door, I was separated from Sora & Riku. That was the last I saw of them." Lloyd looked at her, feeling lousy for making her feel so miserable from remembering her friends were gone.

"Gee." Lloyd said. "I'm sorry, Kairi." Kairi looked up at Lloyd with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, Lloyd." Kairi said. "You didn't know."

"Still, I feel lousy for making you miserable for missing your friends." Lloyd said.

"Well, I'm sure Destiny Island will make you feel better." Kairi said.

"Hope you're right, Kairi." Lloyd said.

"I guarantee it, Lloyd." Kairi replied. "Just wait & see." After a short while, Lloyd & Kairi reached Destiny Island. Kairi came out of the boat, followed closely by Lloyd. Lloyd stared in awe at the huge island.

"Wow." He said. "It's so huge."

"Yep." Kairi said. "Lots of room to run around in." She took Lloyd's hand. "C'mon, Lloyd." Kairi said. "There's some kids you gotta meet." She then pulled him towards some nearby huts.


	12. Partnership formed

In a rather dark looking place, an unknown stood in front of the Final Door to Kingdom Hearts. He walked up to it & looked up at all its greatness.

"So, this leads to Kingdom Hearts." It said in a male voice. He ran his hand along the smooth door. "Perfect. Now I can bring forth my age of lifeless beings at long last." He brought his hand off the front of the door & stepped back a little bit. "Hmmmm." He said to himself. "I'm gonna need those princesses of heart to open these doors. But how can I reach them from here?"

"I believe I could help you." Came a male's voice. The unknown looked to his left & saw another unknown.

"What do you want?" The first unknown asked.

"Nothing, sir." Replied the other unknown. "Nothing except a partnership." The first unknown scratched his chin, then looked back at the other.

"What kind of partnership?" The first unknown asked.

"Simple, really." The second unknown replied. "You wish to bring forth an age of lifeless beings, while I wish to return all worlds to how they should be. I could prepare your worlds so that you can usher in your age of lifeless beings."

"Ah." The first unknown said, sounding pleased. "I see what you mean."

"I knew you would." The second unknown said, sounding satisfied. "& to show our trust to each other, I shall reveal to you my true identity, if you will do the same." The second unknown then pulled his hood back, revealing who he was. He had a slightly thin head with white curly (or spiky) hair. "My name is Ansem."

"Very well then, Ansem." The first unknown said. He pulled his hood back, revealing he was a man as well. He looked younger than Ansem did, & had some long blonde hair. "I am Mithos Yggdrassil."

"Well then." Ansem said. "Let's get to work in gathering some followers. How about it?" He asked, then outstretched his hand, which appeared from under the cloak's black sleeve. "Partner?" Mithos studied the hand, then smiled, & took it, & shook it.

"Yes." He said. "Partner."


	13. Prelude to Lord Yuan

On a far off planet made of mana, a city resided. The city was mostly white & populated by angels. A large white castle resided in the middle of the city. The castle had blue rings around the 2 towers. & rather than a drawbridge, the bridge was an energy bridge that vanished when it shut off. & the 2 doors were large blue automatic doors. In the throne room, a man sat on a throne. He had long blue hair & a very handsome face. His hair was done up in a long ponytail which hung down. He also had a red tunic with golden lines all over it on with tights. He had blue shin guards with a gold outer rim & red shoes with blue ends. He also had blue sleeves on his tunic that ended at a gold rim in the middle of his upper-arms. The rest of the sleeves were white, & he also had blue arm-guards on his lower-arms. He also wore a dark blue cape & golden crown covered with rubies & sapphires. An angel guard came through the big white doors & approached the man.

"Lord Yuan!" The angel said to the man, now known as Yuan. "We have a problem." Yuan looked down at the angel.

"What is it, Carlon." Yuan said to the angel, Carlon.

"Lord Yuan. Something's happened on Symphonia." Carlon said, getting Yuan's attention.

"What?" Yuan asked.

"All 9 heroes of Symphonia vanished in an unnatural storm at sea." Carlon explained, which got Yuan's attention. "The storm appeared to have been created by some dark force. I'm afraid that they're in grave danger. & it may come for us next once it is done on Symphonia." Yuan closed his eyes.

"Very well." He said. He got up off his throne. "Prepare my reihard." Carlon bowed.

"Yes, my liege." Carlon said. He turned around & glided off. Yuan walked of to his right & picked his weapon off a display case. His weapon was a beautifully decorated double-bladed sword. The handle was a large rung with a blade on opposite sides. Its colours were red, blue, yellow, & white. He picked his crown off of his head & placed it on the throne. He then stood there & looked at it.

"Well Kratos." He thought. "We may meet again soon." He then closed his eyes & gave a soft smirk. "Never let it be written that I never helped out a friend in need. I may not like his son, but Kratos & I are friends. I owe it to him for helping to defeat Mithos & restoring peace to both worlds." After staring at the crown for a while, Yuan turned around & walked out the door. He met Carlon there.

"You're reihard is ready, Lord Yuan." Carlon said.

"Good work." Yuan said. "I'll return once Kratos is safe." & he walked down the hall.

(A/N:I would've had this up sooner, but the Internet was down on all the computers in my house.)


	14. Lloyd Irving Vs Tidus

"Wooooooooooow."

Lloyd stared out at the view from the highest hut on Destiny Island. He was completely awestruck by the view.

"You like it, Lloyd?" Kairi asked, approaching Lloyd. Lloyd looked at her.

"Like it? I love it." Lloyd said. He looked back at the view. "This beats the view of Iselia forest I had from Dirk's house." Kairi looked at Lloyd, confused at what he just said.

"Iselia?" Kairi asked. "But I thought your world was called Symphonia." Lloyd looked at her.

"It is. " Lloyd said, then it hit him. "Oh yeah." He said. "Iselia's the name of a village in Symphonia I grew up near."

"Oh." Kairi replied.

"Hey, Kairi!"

Lloyd & Kairi looked to the source of the voice & saw Tidus, Wakka, & Selphie approach them. Kairi smiled & waved at them.

"Hi guys!" She called. She grabbed Lloyd's arm & ran towards the 3 kids, pulling Lloyd behind her. Everybody looked at Lloyd. He looked at Kairi.

"Lloyd, I'd like you to meet my friends." Kairi said. "These are Tidus, Selphie, & Wakka." She turned to the 3 kids. "Guys, this is Lloyd."

"Hi, Lloyd." Selphie said.

"Pleased to meet ya, Mr. Lloyd." Tidus said, shaking his hand.

"Hi, Lloyd. I'm Wakka." Wakka replied.

"Uhhm hi." Lloyd replied.

"So, where'd you come from, Lloyd?" Tidus asked.

"Uuh, somewhere far away." Lloyd replied.

"Where is this far away place?" Wakka asked.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it right now, okay?" Lloyd asked.

you swordfight?" Lloyd looked at what Tidus was pointing to. Then it came to him.

"Oh." He said. "Yeah, I swordfight. & I'm pretty good at it." Tidus looked up at Lloyd's face & got an evil grin on his face.

"Let's see how good you are." Tidus said. He drew a staff from behind his back. Lloyd sees this & gets the idea immediately. He then gets a grin of his own.

"Alright, Tidus." Lloyd said. The group then walked down the steps of the huts out onto the beach.

"I should probably warn you, Lloyd." Tidus said. "I'm really good with my staff." Lloyd smirked at this.

"Well, we'll soon see how good." Lloyd responded. Soon, the 2 were on the beach, staring at each other, with a 15 foot distance between each person. Selphie, Wakka, & Kairi were watching.

"How good do you guys think Lloyd is?" Selphie asked.

"We'll find out soon enough, Selphie." Wakka replied. Tidus & Lloyd continued staring each other down.

"Ready, Lloyd?" Tidus asked.

"You bet." Lloyd replied.

"Then let's do this." Tidus replied. & with that, the battle began. Lloyd & Tidus charged at each other, ready to attack. When they were within striking distance, Lloyd & Tidus swung their weapons at each other, & caused them to clash. Lloyd swung 1 of his swords at Tidus, but Tidus leapt up & swung his staff down at Lloyd, striking him in the beack of the head, causing him to fall face-first to the sand. Tidus landed behind Lloyd & swung his staff at him. Lloyd reacted in time & rolled outta the way. He leapt to his feet & struck Tidus with his wooden sword.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tidus wailed as the sword struck his back. Everybody stared in awe.

"Wow, Lloyd IS good." Selphie said.

"Yeah." Kairi said. "He seems hard to beat." Tidus & Lloyd continued their duel. Tidus was beginning to feel fatigued.

"Man, this guy's tough." Tidus thought to himself. He then looked at Lloyd over his shoulder, clutched his staff, & smirked evilly. "Time to bring out my very best attack." Lloyd charged at his & readied a swipe, but Tidus leapt into the air & smacked him in the back with his staff.

"AAGH!" Lloyd shouted in pain. He fell forward onto the ground with his face in the sand. Tidus looked back at him & smirked.

"How do you like me now?" Tidus asked. Lloyd just looked back at him with a sneer on his face. "Damn." Lloyd thought to himself. "He uses aerial attacks." He then smirked a little bit. "Well, I guess this means I can use some of my own." He then stood up & turned around to face Tidus. "That was a good move, Tidus." Lloyd said. "But I got some moves of my own."

"Well then, Lloyd." Tidus said. "Let's see them." As if on cue, Lloyd charged at Tidus, & Tidus charged at Lloyd. Tidus leapt into the air, & Lloyd did the same.

"TEMPEST!" Lloyd shouted. He rolled up into a ball & his sword stuck out while he was spinning. Tidus didn't expect this & Lloyd struck him multiple times, sending him to the ground. Tidus sat up & looked back at Lloyd.

"Man, he's good." Tidus said. "I gotta watch out for this attack." He turned around & looked back at Lloyd. He then smirked at the swordsman. "He's not doing that attack on me again. I'll just use my spin attack on him." Tidus charged at Lloyd. & Lloyd did the same. Lloyd leapt into the air.

"TEMPEST!" Lloyd shouted. This is exactly what Tidus wanted. The 2 spun towards each other, but Tidus smacked Lloyd's side, sending him back to the sand on his side. Tidus landed on his feet & looked down at him. Lloyd looked up & sneered back.

"Damn." Lloyd said. "I gotta use a different attack." Suddenly, Lloyd knew which attack to use. "Yeah." He said. Lloyd looked up in time to see Tidus bring his staff up to smack Lloyd with it. He brought his staff down, but Lloyd blocked it with his sword. Lloyd then rolled onto his feet & blocked another attack from Tidus.

"BEAST!" Lloyd shouted. He hit Tidus with a shoulder-butt & swiped him with his sword. This pushed Tidus back a couple of feet.

"Ooh, what hit me?" Tidus asked.

"RISING FALCON!" He heard Lloyd shout. He saw Lloyd come down on him with the sword ready to strike him. Tidus tried rolling out of the way, but it was too late. Lloyd struck Tidus with his sword really hard. This lead to Tidus losing all his energy. Kairi then stepped in.

"The fight is over!" She shouted. "Lloyd wins!" Lloyd twirled his swords into the air & caught them. He then put the sword in his scabbards.

"It just wasn't your day, was it?" Lloyd asked. He walked over to Tidus & helped him up. "That was a good fight, Tidus." Lloyd said.

"You're a really good opponent, Lloyd." Tidus said. "But I'm gonna beat you someday." Lloyd smirked at this.

"Well, I better start training for when that day comes." Lloyd said. He then looked to Wakka & Selphie. "Anybody else want some?" Wakka & Selphie then sweatdropped nervously.

"I uuuhhh… " Wakka said. "Think I hear my mom calling." He said, then he ran off.

"Yeah, uhh, me too." Selphie said. She then ran off after him. Lloyd just stared blankly.

"I don't hear anything." Lloyd said. Kairi giggled.

"You're funny, Lloyd." Kairi said. "There mom's weren't actually calling." Lloyd looked at Kari.

"Then why'd they say they heard their moms calling them?" He asked. This caused Kairi to start laughing.

"B-because Lloyd." She said. "They were afraid of fighting you."

"They were?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Kairi said. "You were an even better than Sora & Riku."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, as a smile appeared.

"Yeah." Kairi said. "Sora & Riku were the 2 best fighters we ever had."

"Wow." Lloyd said. He then felt Kairi grab his hand.

"Come on, Lloyd." Kairi said. "There's a part of the island you still haven't seen yet. & it'll amaze you." She then ran along the beach, pulling Lloyd behind her.


	15. The cave & the Unknown inside

"So this is it?"

Lloyd & Kairi were standing in front of a cave. The cave mouth was surrounded by foliage, & the inside was dark.

"Yep, this is it." Kairi said. "This is the cave." Lloyd stared into the gaping mouth.

"Wow." He said. "Sure is big."

"That's 1 way of putting it." Kairi replied. She then grabbed Lloyd's hand. "C'mon, let's go inside." She then ran into the cave, pulling Lloyd behind her. Lloyd looked around inside the cave, & noticed all the multiple drawing inside it.

"Woah." Lloyd said, amazed. "This IS amazing."

"Yeah." Kairi replied. "This is Sora & mine's special place. We used to come here all the time." Lloyd looked at Kairi.

"Sounds like you really like Sora." Lloyd said. Kairi blushed at this.

"Well… " She said, putting her hands behind her back & looking down at her feet. "Yeah. I did like him."

"Well, don't worry, Kairi." Lloyd said. "I'm sure Sora will come back." Kairi looked at Lloyd.

"Thanks, Lloyd." Kairi said. "That means a lot to me." Lloyd smiled at this. The 2 then continued to walk down the cave, until Kairi came to something & they stopped.

"What did we stop for, Kairi?" Lloyd asked. Kairi walked over to a wall & turned to Lloyd.

"This, Lloyd." Kairi replied. She pushed a rock aside, revealing a crack with sunlight shining through. The light shined on the wall that Kairi was near. Lloyd then saw something he never saw before. The wall had a picture of 2 heads, 1 Lloyd new was Kairi, & the other Lloyd assumed to be Sora, crudely scratched into the rock. "Kairi opened her hand towards the drawings as if to present them. "This is a picture of me & Sora." Kriri said.

"I see." Lloyd said. He pointed to the Sora picture. "So, is that Sora on the left, Kairi?" Kairi looked at the picture, then back at Lloyd. She then nodded her head.

"Yes it is, Lloyd." Kairi replied. "That picture's of Sora." Lloyd looked at the picture of Sora & put his hands in fists on his waist.

"Hm." Lloyd said. "You draw that?"

"Uh, no." Kairi said. "He did."

"Oh." Lloyd said. "So, anything else in here?"

"Well, there's 1 thing." Kairi said. "Come on." She walked off with Lloyd close behind her. The 2 walked deeper into the cave until they came to another picture. By then their eyes adjusted, so they could see. It was a picture of a heart with a keyhole in it.

"This is it, Kairi?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd." Kairi said. "It is."

"Well, what's it a picture of?" Lloyd asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." Said a mysterious voice behind them. Lloyd & Kairi both jumped at the unexpectedness.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted. "Who said that?" Kairi was just staring at something behind them. Lloyd noticed this too & looked where she was looking. He saw an Unknown. He got a serious look on his face & drew his Wasier Rapiers, ready to attack. "Who are you?" He demanded. "What do you want here?"

"The door will once again open." The Unknown said. Lloyd & Kairi just looked on, confused at what the Unknown said. Lloyd remained in his battle pose.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"You must close it up again." The Unknown replied. Lloyd & Kairi remained confused.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"If you wish to see your friends again." The Unknown said, getting Lloyd's & Kairi's attention.

"Our friends?" Lloyd asked.

"What about our friends?" Kairi asked.

"Close the door & save all the worlds." The Unknown said.

"Worlds?" Lloyd asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Save us all." The Unknown said. He then walked backwards into the darkness behind him. "Save all the worlds from certain destruction." He then was enshrouded in the darkness & vanished. Lloyd & Kairi ran over to where he was & felt the darkness he disappeared inside. They just felt a rock wall.

"He's gone." Kairi said.

"Dammit." Lloyd said. "What was he talking about? It made no sense."

"I don't know, Lloyd." Kairi replied.

"Lloyd! Kairi!" They heard Tidus call. They turned to where they knew lead to the mouth of the cave, where Tidus' voice came from. "You guys in here?" Kairi smiled & turned to Lloyd.

"But we'll worry about that later." She said. "C'mon, Lloyd, let's go see what Tidus wants." Lloyd just smiled softly.

"Alright, Kairi." Lloyd said. "Let's go." Lloyd sheathed his swords & the 2 ran towards the cave entrance.


	16. Hide & Seek game

When Lloyd & Kairi left the cave, they saw Tidus in front of them.

"What is it, Tidus?" Kairi asked.

"We were gonna play Hide n' Seek, & we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us." Tidus said. Kairi smiled.

"Sure." She said. She turned to Lloyd. "You wanna join, Lloyd?" Lloyd smiled at this.

"Sure, Kairi." He replied.

"That's great. Not it!" Kairi shouted.

"Not it!" Tidus shouted. They looked at Lloyd. "Guess that means you're it, Lloyd." He said. Lloyd laughed.

"Guess so." Lloyd said. "Okay, everybody better hide. I'll start counting now."

"Okay, Lloyd." Kairi said. & with that, Lloyd covered both his eyes.

"1… 2… 3… 4… " He counted as Tidus & Kairi ran off. "5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10. Ready or not, here I come!" He opened his eyes & ran off up the path. "Now, where could everybody be hiding?" He thought to himself. He ran along the path & down to the beach. He looked around & saw a palm tree right next to him. He got an idea. He climbed up the tree & used it to get a better view of the island. Lloyd looked around & put his hand over his eyes to block the sun out of his eyes. After a while of looking around, he saw a shack on the beach with the door slightly open. He then smirked, getting an idea. "I bet I know where 1 of the guys is." Lloyd said. He jumped down from the tree & ran over to it. Lloyd pushed the door open & went inside the shack. He looked around & found it dark inside. He left the door open to have more light in. He looked around for any sign of the others, until eventually, he saw something sticking out from behind a table. It was Wakka's leg. He smirked evilly at this & snuck over to Wakka. He slowly made his way closer to the leg, & knelt down once close enough. He noticed that he hadn't alerted Wakka to his prescence, which he found good, since that made it easier for him to sneak up on Wakka. He slowly got closer & closer to Wakka & then reached out to grab him. In a flash, Wakka's foot was in his hand.

"Gotcha!" Lloyd shouted. "1 2 3 on Wakka!"

"Aw, man!" Wakka said, then he looked over at Lloyd with a smile on his face. "You're really good, Lloyd." Lloyd smiled at this.

"I know." Lloyd said. "I used to play this game with Genis & Colette back in my home."

"Well then." Wakka said with a smirk on his face. "If you know the rules, you know you can't win unless you find all the others. You still gotta find Tidus, Kairi, & Selphie." Lloyd just stared at him blankly.

"Oh, right." Lloyd replied. He looked around & saw stairs. He climbed them & walked out the door. He then saw a small island connected by a bridge to the rest of Destiny Island, he smirked, guessing that somebody was in it. He ran to the island along the bridge & found it covered in palm trees. He looked at the palm tree on the right & saw Tidus hiding on the part of the tree with yellow star-shaped fruits. He smirked & climbed along the tree to where Tidus was, drew a sword, & poked Tidus with the tip.

"I found ya!" Lloyd shouted. "1 2 3 on Tidus!" Tidus swung down from the clump of fruits.

"Wow, Lloyd." Tidus said. "You're good." Lloyd let out a big grin.

"I know." He said. "Now for the girls." He ran across the bridge, into the shack, down the stairs, & out the shack again. He climbed the series of ladders & platforms & looked around from the left side of the island on the wooden part that resembled a ship. He looked around, scratching his forehead. He left the platform & looked up to see the hut on the top. He smiled a bit. He climbed up the ladder to the hut, but found it dark to see. "Dammit, I can't see." Lloyd cursed. He waited a while, & eventually, his eyes adjusted to the dark. He then saw Kairi huddled in the corner. He smirked evilly & snuck up to Kairi. He stood before her, hunched down, & touched her knee.

"Ha, 1 2 3 on Kairi." Lloyd said. Kairi looked up at him, giggling.

"How did you see me, Lloyd?" Kairi asked.

"My eyes adjusted to the dark." Lloyd remarked. "Guess that leaves Selphie."

"Well, good luck, Lloyd." Kairi said. Lloyd ran out of the hut & climbed down to the ground. He looked around the front area of the island, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Dammit, where is she?" Lloyd asked himself, he then remembered that while he was searching, he saw a door on the right of the island. "Hmmm." Lloyd said, scratching his chin. "Maybe." He went over to the door, opened it, walked through a tunnel, opened the other door, & ended up on the cove on the other side of the island. He looked around & saw a series of platforms in front of him, leading to what looked like a tower. He hopped along the platforms & walked up to the big tower. He climbed the tower & saw a long rope connected to the top of a pole on the other side of the gap. Lloyd grabbed the rope & swung down to the other pole. He landed & let go of the handle. He looked around & saw a small clump of trees. "Maybe she's in there." Lloyd thought to himself. He ran down into the clump of trees & searched them, but found absolutely no sign of Selphie. "Hmm, I guess she's not here." Lloyd responded. He walked back down the beach, then he noticed what appeared to be a large boulder under the wooden tower, blocking off a cave. Lloyd then saw something yellow in the cave, giving him an idea. "Hmmm, maybe." He said. He ran over to the cave & peered inside. He saw Selphie inside, curled up in a ball. He smirked a bit. "Heh heh, found her." He said quietly to himself. He pushed the boulder aside, walked into the cave, knelt down, & touched the girl. "Ha! 1 2 3 on Selphie!" Lloyd shouted. Selphie looked behind herself & laughed when she saw Lloyd.

"Ha ha! Wow, you're good, Lloyd." Selphie laughed.

"Ha ha! I know." Lloyd laughed. "Well, you're the last, so I guess this means that I win."

"I guess it does." Selphie replied. "Congratulations, Lloyd." The 2 then walked back to the others. Tidus, Wakka, & Kairi were all sitting on the beach. Kairi looked & saw Lloyd & Selphie approaching.

"Hey, look." She said, pointing to the 2 approaching figures. "It's Lloyd & Selphie." Everybody looked & saw the 2 people approaching.

"Wow, you did it." Wakka said. "Congratulations, Lloyd."

"Gee, thanks." Lloyd replied. "I guess this means I can hide now."

"Yeah." Tidus replied, & pointed to Selphie. "& Sehphie has to look."

"I do?" Selphie asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, Lloyd found you last, remember?" Tidus replied. Selphie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, fine." Selphie said. "Everybody hide. I'll count." She turned around & started counting, causing everybody to scatter.


End file.
